elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Unique Items (Skyrim)
The following is a list of all unique items found in . This includes armor, weapons, clothing, and miscellaneous items. Armor Sets In the case of upgradeable sets, they are ordered in the sequence the Dragonborn can receive them. Ancient Falmer Armor – Light Armor Obtained from the corpse of Arch-Curate Vyrthur after defeating him at the conclusion of Touching the Sky. *Ancient Falmer Cuirass – 38 armor *Ancient Falmer Boots – 11 armor *Ancient Falmer Gauntlets – 11 armor *Ancient Falmer Crown † – 0 armor † The Ancient Falmer Crown cannot be obtained without the use of console commands, and is classed as a circlet, rather than a piece of armor. Armor of the Old Gods – Light Armor This armor is given to the Dragonborn during the quest No One Escapes Cidhna Mine, if Madanach is allowed to escape. One can still turn on Madanach after receiving the armor set to claim an additional reward from Thonar Silver-Blood. *Armor of the Old Gods – 24 armor, Destruction spells cost 15% less to cast. *Boots of the Old Gods – 7 armor, sneaking is 20% better. *Gauntlets of the Old Gods – 7 armor, bows do 20% more damage. *Helmet of the Old Gods – 12 armor, magicka increased by 30. Blackguard's Armor – Light Armor The full set can be found in a display case in the basement of Glover Mallory's House. The basement can only be entered after completing the quest Paid in Full. *Blackguard's Armor – 33 armor, carry capacity increased by 50. *Blackguard's Boots – 13 armor, pickpocketing is 40% better. *Blackguard's Gloves – 8 armor, lockpicking is 40% easier. *Blackguard's Hood – 18 armor, prices are 25% better. Shrouded Armor – Light Armor First given to the Dragonborn when joining the Dark Brotherhood, after the quest Sanctuary. It can also be obtained by killing any member of the Dark Brotherhood and looting their body. (Randomly generated Dark Brotherhood NPCs cannot be looted for their armor.) *Shrouded Armor – 29 armor, increases poison resistance by 50% *Shrouded Boots – 8 armor, wearer is muffled and moves silently. *Shrouded Gloves – 8 armor, double sneak attack damage with one-handed weapons. *Shrouded Cowl/Shrouded Cowl Maskless – 13 armor, bows do 20% more damage. Ancient Shrouded Armor – Light Armor Through the quest Breaching Security (if the bonus is earned), a token for a psychic reading from Olava in Whiterun is received. She sends the Dragonborn to Deepwood Redoubt, where the upgraded Ancient Shrouded Armor is. *Ancient Shrouded Armor – 41 armor, increases poison resistance by 100% *Ancient Shrouded Boots – 15 armor, wearer is muffled and moves silently. *Ancient Shrouded Gloves – 15 armor, double sneak attack damage with one-handed weapons. *Ancient Shrouded Cowl – 19 armor, bows do 35% more damage. Shrouded Outfit These can be found in various places in the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary near Falkreath. Festus Krex and Gabriella also wear them. *Shrouded Robes – Destruction spells cost 15% less to cast. *Shrouded Hand Wraps – One-handed sneak attack does double damage. *Shrouded Hood – Sneaking is 25% better. *Shrouded Shoes – Wearer is muffled and moves silently. Falmer Armor – Heavy Armor Located in the Mzinchaleft ruins. *Falmer Armor – 31 armor *Falmer Boots – 12 armor *Falmer Gauntlets – 12 armor *Falmer Helmet – 10 armor *Falmer Shield 28 armor Jester's Clothes These are related to the Dark Brotherhood and have many similar bonuses. They are clothes, however, and provide no armor rating. They can be found lying on a table in the Dawnstar Sanctuary, or in Cicero's room at the Falkreath Sanctuary once he has moved in. *Jester's Clothes – Prices are 12% better, and damage with one-handed weapons is 12% better. *Jester's Boots – Wearer is muffled, and moves silently. *Jester's Gloves – Double sneak attack damage with one-handed weapons. *Jester's Hat – Sneaking is 30% better. Cicero's Outfit can be considered an upgrade to the Jester's Clothes, and looks identical. They can only be obtained from Cicero himself, by choosing to kill him in the culmination of the Dark Brotherhood questline or by pickpocketing him using Perfect Touch. See the page for Cicero's Outfit for information on how to obtain. *Cicero's Clothes – Prices are 20% better, and damage with One-Handed weapons is 20% better. *Cicero's Boots – Wearer is muffled and moves silently. *Cicero's Gloves – Double sneak attack damage with One-Handed weapons. *Cicero's Hat – Sneaking is 35% better. Linwe's Armor – Light Armor Found on Linwe's corpse during a Thieves' Guild special quest. *Linwe's Armor – 31 armor, increases stamina by 15 points. *Linwe's Boots – 11 armor, sneaking is 15% better. *Linwe's Gloves – 11 armor, one-handed attacks do 15% more damage. *Linwe's Hood – 16 armor, bows do 15% more damage. Nightingale Armor – Light Armor This is received at the start of the quest Trinity Restored, towards the end of the Thieves Guild questline. Unusually, the Nightingale Armor is upgraded using Void Salts. All of the effects on the Nightingale Armor are leveled to the character at the start of the quest. *Nightingale Armor – 34 armor, increases stamina, and grants frost resistance. *Nightingale Boots – 10 armor, wearer is muffled and moves silently. *Nightingale Gloves – 10 armor, lockpicking is easier, one-handed attacks do more damage. *Nightingale Hood – 15 armor, illusion spells cost less to cast. Thieves Guild Armor – Light Armor This is given when the Thieves Guild quest Loud And Clear is started. It can also be obtained by killing named members of the Thieves Guild. *Thieves Guild Armor – 29 armor, carry capacity increased by 20. *Thieves Guild Boots – 9 armor, pickpocketing is 15% better. *Thieves Guild Gloves – 9 armor, lockpicking is 15% easier. *Thieves Guild Hood – 13 armor, prices are 10% better. After the quest "Scoundrel's Folly," Tonilia will offer to upgrade one piece of Thieves' Guild armor. (The full set of Upgraded armor cannot be obtained without console commands.) *Thieves Guild Armor – 30 armor, carry capacity increased by 35. *Thieves Guild Boots – 10 armor, pickpocketing is 25% better. *Thieves Guild Gloves – 10 armor, lockpicking is 25% easier. *Thieves Guild Hood – 15 armor, prices are 15% better. Upon completion of the quest Under New Management, one's Thieves Guild armor will be upgraded to the Guild Master's armor, which is superior in every way. *Guild Master's Armor – 38 armor, carry capacity increased by 50. *Guild Master's Boots – 11 armor, pickpocketing is 35% easier. *Guild Master's Gloves – 11 armor, lockpicking is 35% easier. *Guild Master's Hood – 16 armor, prices are 20% better. Standalone Armor These pieces of armor are not part of any set. *Ancient Helmet of the Unburned – Found in Labyrinthian. Heavy armor, 15 armor, reduces damage from fire by 40%. *Diadem of the Savant – Can be found either near Froki's Shack, or by completing Shalidor's Maze in Labyrinthian. All spells cost 5% less magicka to cast. *Ebony Mail – Daedric artifact of Boethiah. Bestowed on the Dragonborn during the quest Boethiah's Calling. Heavy armor, 45 armor, Dragonborn is muffled, and moves quietly. Any nearby enemies take 5 poison damage per second. Also, when sneaking, the armor coats the Dragonborn in dark green shadow showing when the poison cloak is in effect. *Fine Armguards – Bryling, a Thane in Solitude wears a pair. Killing her or using the Perfect Touch perk are the only ways to obtain the armguards. *The Forgemaster's Fingers – Quest given by Tribal Orcs in order to become Bloodkin. Weapons and armor can be improved 12% better. *General Tullius' Armor – Cuirass worn by General Tullius, obtainable at the end of the Battle for Solitude. Heavy armor, 31 armor. This item is not enchanted but has a unique appearance. *Gilded Wristguards – Found on a shelf aboard The Katariah during the Dark Brotherhood quest Hail Sithis!. Light armor, 7 armor. This item is not enchanted but has a unique appearance and cannot be upgraded by smithing. *Gloves of the Pugilist – Can be looted from the body of Gian the Fist, in the Ratway in Riften. Light armor, 5 armor, unarmed attacks do an additional 10 damage. *Helm of Yngol – Increases Frost Resistance by 30%. *Ironhand Gauntlets – Looted from Hajvarr Iron-Hand in White River Watch. Heavy armor, 12 armor, two handed attacks do 15% more damage. *Movarth's Boots – Found in Movarth's Lair during the quest "Laid to Rest." Light armor, 5 armor, sneaking is 15% better. *Mythic Dawn Robes – Worn by Silus Vesuius, encountered during the quest Pieces of the Past. Can be obtained either by pickpocketing with the Perfect Touch perk, stolen from his house (the museum), breaking into one of his display cases and stealing them, or killing him and looting his body. Magicka regenerates 75% faster. Gloves and boots have no enchantments. *Predator's Grace – a pair of light boots that muffles the footsteps of the wearer. They also increase Stamina regeneration by 1%. *Savior's Hide – Daedric artifact of Hircine. Possible reward from the quest Ill Met by Moonlight. Light armor, 26 armor. Increases magic resistance by 15%, and poison resistance by 50%. *Tsun's Armor – Found on a non-killable character named Tsun when at Sovngarde. *Tumblerbane Gloves – Found in the Dawnstar Sanctuary during the Dark Brotherhood after the completion of Where You Hang Your Enemy's Head. Shields *Aela's Shield *Aetherial Shield – Crafted in the Aetherium Forge during the quest Lost to the Ages. Enemies struck by this shield become ethereal for 15 seconds, making them unable to attack or be attacked. *Auriel's Shield – Located in the Forgotten Vale Forest, a sublocation of the Forgotten Vale. Stores the energy of blocked attacks. Performing a power bash will release the stored energy. *Dawnguard Rune Shield – It is obtained during the quest Lost Relic. +10 Bash damage against vampires, and sustained blocking creates a minor sun shield doing 10 points of damage while draining the wielder's stamina. *Hrolfdir's Shield – Obtained during the quest Recover Hrolfdir's Shield. *Roggi's Ancestral Shield – Obtained during the quest Find Roggi Knot-Beard's Ancestral Shield. *Shield of Solitude – Given as a reward by Falk Firebeard upon completion of the quest The Wolf Queen Awakened. Increases magic resistance by 30%, and blocks 35% more damage. *Shield of Ysgramor – Found in Ysgramor's Tomb. The tomb can only be accessed during and after The Companions quest Glory of the Dead. Increases Magic Resistance by 20% and Health by 20 points. *Spellbreaker – Daedric artifact of Peryite. Obtained upon completing the quest The Only Cure. While blocking creates a ward that protects against spells for up to 50 points. *Targe of the Blooded – It is carried by a hostile Redguard named Umana in Alftand. When bashing, does 3 points of bleeding damage for 5 seconds. Rings *Asgeir's Wedding Band – Found during Dark Brotherhood Quest Bound Until Death on the body of Asgeir Snow-Shod. *Balwen's Ornamental Ring – Obtained during Daedric Relic. *The Bond of Matrimony – Received upon completing The Bonds of Matrimony and getting married. Restoration spells cost 10% less to cast. *Calcelmo's Ring – Kerah in Markarth asks the Dragonborn to deliver this ring to Calcelmo. *Enchanted Ring – Multiples of this ring are found during the College of Winterhold quest, Under Saarthal. Increases maximum health by 20. *Fjola's Wedding Band – Received during the quest Forgetting about Fjola. *Ilas-Tei's Ring – Found north-northeast of Ysgramor's Tomb below a Shrine of Talos. *Katarina's Ornamental Ring – Obtained during Daedric Relic. *Madesi's Silver Ring – Obtained during A Chance Arrangement. *Muiri's Ring – Possible additional reward during the Dark Brotherhood quest, Mourning Never Comes. Alchemy is 15% better. *Nightweaver's Band – Possible additional reward during the Dark Brotherhood quest, Recipe for Disaster. Sneaking is 10% better, and Destruction spells cost 10% less to cast. *Pithi's Ornamental Ring – Obtained during Daedric Relic. *Ring of Pure Mixtures – Obtained by the Dragonborn as part of a miscellaneous quest given by Frida in Dawnstar. *Ring of Hircine – Daedric artifact of Hircine. Possible reward from the quest Ill Met by Moonlight. Allows an additional transformation for Werewolves. *Ring of Namira – Granted after the quest the The Taste of Death, grants the ability to feed on a dead corpse resulting in increase health, and health regeneration for a set time limit. *Ring of the Beast – Found during the quest "Rings of Blood Magic." Grants the user 100 extra health and a bonus 20 melee damage while in Vampire Lord form. *Ring of the Erudite – Obtained during the quest "Rings of Blood Magic." Grants the user 100 extra Magicka and a bonus magicka regeneration rate as a Vampire Lord. *Silver-Blood Family Ring – Possible reward from the quest "No One Escapes Cidhna Mine." Smithing is 15% better. *Treoy's Ornamental Ring – Obtained during Daedric Relic. *Viola's Gold Ring – Given to the Dragonborn during Revyn Sadri's miscellaneous quest *Vittoria's Wedding Band – Found during Dark Brotherhood quest "Bound Until Death" on body of Vittoria Vici. Necklaces *Amulet of Articulation – Given to the Dragonborn after bringing the Thieves Guild back to its former glory and completing the quest Under New Management. Makes persuasion attempts almost always succeed and grants a random +5-+35% Speech bonus. *Amulet of Bats – Found during the quest Amulets of Night Power. While the amulet is being worn, bats will drain health of the nearest enemies. *Amulet of the Gargoyle – Found during the quest Amulets of Night Power. While wearing the Amulet, the summoned Gargoyle spell will summon an additional gargoyle for 30 seconds. *Andurs' Amulet of Arkay – Located in the catacombs of the Hall of the Dead in Whiterun, in the northern most room. Increases your health by '10 ' points. *Charmed Necklace – given to the Dragonborn by the randomly-encountered Revelers – in exchange for a bottle of Honningbrew Mead. Carry capacity increased by 25. *The Gauldur Amulet – Obtained by completing the Forbidden Legend quest chain, and grants +30 to Health, Magicka and Stamina. *Kyne's Token – Received after completing the quest Kyne's Sacred Trials. Damage taken from animals is reduced by 10%, and bows do 5% more damage against animals. *Locket of Saint Jiub – Given to the Dragonborn after completing Impatience of a Saint quest for Jiub, a spirit in the Soul Cairn. It increases stamina and carrying capacity by 50 points each. *Necromancer's Amulet – Obtained by looting Calixto's corpse at the end of Blood on the Ice (if it was sold to him before). +50 magicka, Conjuration spells cost 25% less to cast, and Health and Stamina regenerate 75% lower. *Reyda's Necklace – Obtained during The Straw that Broke. *Saarthal Amulet – Found during the quest Under Saarthal. Spells in all schools cost 3% less to cast. *Strange Amulet – Found during the quest Blood on the Ice. *Yisra's Necklace – Found on Yisra's corpse, which can be found at Yisra's Beachside Combustion. List of Weapons Thane weapons *Axe of Eastmarch *Axe of Whiterun *Blade of Falkreath *Blade of Haafingar *Blade of Hjaalmarch *Blade of the Pale *Blade of the Reach *Blade of the Rift *Blade of Whiterun *Blade of Winterhold Daggers *Alessandra's Dagger – Quest Item *Blade of Sacrifice – Obtained during the quest Boethiah's Calling. It is also being carried by worshippers near the Sacellum of Boethiah. *Blade of Woe – Unique dagger given to the Dragonborn at the end of the Dark Brotherhood questline from Astrid or by killing Astrid in the beginning of the With Friends Like These... quest. Absorbs 10 points of health from the target. The Blade of Woe can also be pickpocketed from Astrid at any time before starting the quest To Kill an Empire. In order to do so, the Dragonborn must have a pickpocket skill of at least 70 and the associated perk Misdirection. Thus, it is possible to obtain two Blades of Woe. *Bloodthorn – Found on an altar in Hag's End. Does Soul Trap on hit, as well as draining ten points of health in addition to its base damage. *Borvir's Dagger – Found next to Borvir's body outside the entrance of Journeyman's Nook. Not enchanted. Has identical damage and weight of an Elven Dagger. *Kahvozein's Fang – Used to obtain Dragon Heartscales needed to unlock the Master level Alteration spells. *Keening – Received at the end of the quest Arniel's Endeavor. Absorbs 10 health, stamina and magicka from the target. Can't be recharged. *Mehrunes' Razor – Daedric artifact of Mehrunes Dagon. Obtained during the quest Pieces of the Past. Has a small chance to instantly kill the target. *Nettlebane – Retrieved during the quest The Blessings of Nature. *Rundi's Dagger – Found at Rundi's Altar an unmarked location *Shiv – Possible to obtain during the quest No One Escapes Cidhna Mine. Has a unique look but no extra effects and mediocre damage. *Valdr's Lucky Dagger – Given to you from Valdr after helping him at Moss Mother Cavern. Has a 25% chance to deal critical damage. One-Handed *Amren's Family Sword – Retrieved as part of a quest. *Bolar's Oathblade – An enchanted Blades Sword found in Bloated Man's Grotto. Damages the target's stamina and causes Fear. *Chillrend – A unique Glass Sword found in a display case in the basement of Riftweald Manor in Riften. Deals a level-dependent amount of frost damage and has a chance to paralyze the enemy. *Dawnbreaker – Daedric artifact of Meridia. One-handed sword. Given to the Dragonborn upon completion of The Break of Dawn. Deals additional fire damage, and upon killing an undead foe, has a chance to cause an explosion dealing damage and causing Fear to all undead nearby. *Dragonbane – An enchanted Blades Sword found in Sky Haven Temple upon completion of Alduin's Wall. Deals additional, leveled damage to dragons and a fixed amount of shock damage to ordinary enemies. *Eduj – Found during the quest Silenced Tongues, carried by Kvenel the Tongue, along with Okin. Deals frost damage to health and stamina. *Gauldur Blackblade – Wielded by Mikrul Gauldurson in Folgunthur during the Forbidden Legend quest. Absorbs a level-dependent amount of Health. *Ghostblade – It is located at Ansilvund Excavation, after defeating the mage Lu'ah Al-Skaven. Deals 3 points of extra damage, ignoring armor. Has a weight of 1 with base damage of 9. (Upgraded using 3 Ectoplasm) *Grimsever – One-handed Glass sword belonging to Mjoll the Lioness. Retrieving this sword from Mzinchaleft is the objective of her quest to obtain her as a follower. The sword can be retrieved from her inventory after the quest is complete. Deals frost and stamina damage. *Harkon's Sword – Exclusive to ; carried by Lord Harkon. Absorbs health, stamina, and magicka if the wielder is a vampire or has the Vampire Lord power. *Hjalti's Sword – Quest Item *Horksbane – Exclusive to Dragonborn; found on Horker Island. *Mace of Molag Bal – Daedric artifact of Molag Bal. Reward from the quest The House of Horrors. Damages stamina and magicka. Also can trap a soul if target is killed within 3 seconds. *Nightingale Blade – Obtained at the end of the Thieves Guild quest, Hard Answers. Absorbs a level-dependent amount of Health and Stamina. *Notched Pickaxe – Found atop the Throat of the World. Deals shock damage and fortifies smithing. *Okin – Found during the quest Silenced Tongues, carried by Kvenel the Tongue, along with Eduj. Deals frost damage to health and stamina. *The Pale Blade – Found inside Frostmere Crypt. Deals a level-dependent amount of Frost and stamina damage, and causes Fear. *Poacher's Axe – Found inside Halted Stream Camp. *Queen Freydis's Sword – Acquired for the misc. quest given by Oengul War-Anvil. * Red Eagle's Fury/Red Eagle's Bane – Red Eagle's Fury is obtained at the Sundered Towers, and deals additional fire damage. Taking the sword to Red Eagle's Tomb in Rebel's Cairn allows you to complete a misc. quest to upgrade it to Red Eagle's Bane, which has higher base damage and causes Turn Undead in addition to the fire damage. *Rusty Mace – Quest Item found, but not required, for the Daedric quest The House of Horrors. *Ulfric's War Axe – Given to the Dragonborn by Ulfric Stormcloak as part of the quest Message to Whiterun if they are on the side of the Stormcloaks. *Windshear – Unique Scimitar found on the The Katariah, during the Dark Brotherhood quest, Hail Sithis! *Miraak's Sword – Exclusive to Dragonborn; Can be looted from Miraak's body after finishing the battle with Miraak during the quest At The Summit of Apocrypha, which is a quest in the questline of the add-on. This sword does the highest base damage of any one-handed sword in Skyrim. The sword has a unique appearance which also lashes out when swung and acts as a tentacle, it also absorbs stamina. Two-Handed *Aegisbane – A unique iron warhammer wielded by Alain Dufont in Raldbthar during the Dark Brotherhood quest Mourning Never Comes. Deals frost damage. *Balgruuf's Greatsword – Unique Steel Greatsword, Quest Item given by Adrianne in Whiterun to be delivered to her father, Proventus, Advisor to Jarl Balgruuf the Greater as part of a misc quest. *Bloodskal Blade – A unique greatsword found in Bloodskal Barrow on the skeleton of Gratian Caerellius. *Champion's Cudgel – Unique Warhammer carried by General Falx Carius in Fort Frostmoth during the side quest March of the Dead. *Ebony Blade – Daedric artifact of Mephala. Reward for completing the quest The Whispering Door. You can increase its damage by using it to murder NPCs with a high disposition towards you. Achieves it's maximum damage after ten murders. Once fully charged, targets will not treat attacks with this weapon as assault. Onlookers will, however. Note: This weapon's damage is modified by relevant Two-Handed perks. However, the weapon's damage is increased by your overall One-Handed skill, rather than your overall Two-Handed skill, so this blade will not be effective in the hands of a pure Two-Handed weapon user (corrected in the 1.9 patch) *Headsman's Axe – Wielded by Ahtar, a possible follower. It's not enchanted. *The Longhammer – A unique Orcish warhammer found in Liar's Retreat on a table near a dead character in the final room of the dungeon. Swings 30% faster than a normal warhammer. *Rueful Axe – Two-handed axe. Possible reward from the Daedric quest "A Daedra's Best Friend," but does not count as a Daedric artifact. Deals additional Stamina damage. Note: This weapon has one of the slowest swing speeds in the game. *Shagrol's Warhammer – Quest Item for the Daedric quest "The Cursed Tribe." It is transformed into Volendrung at the end of the quest. *Steel Battleaxe of Fiery Souls – Unique Steel Battleaxe with the unique Fiery Soul Trap enchantment. Found in Ironbind Barrow. *Trollsbane – A unique steel warhammer found on the body of Frofnir Trollsbane in the mountains of The Reach. Deals additional fire damage to Trolls. *Volendrung – Daedric artifact of Malacath. Warhammer obtained for completing The Cursed Tribe. Absorbs stamina, and swings slightly faster than a usual warhammer. *The Woodsman's Friend – A unique battleaxe. Found next to a dead Wood Cutter north of Pinewatch. It is not on the woodsman's corpse but on the ground beside him. It is quite easy to miss. It is not enchanted. Just south of The Conjurer's Altar. *Wuuthrad – A unique battleaxe received at the end of the Companions questline. Bears the tag "Especially deadly to elves.". This gives the axe a +20% damage rating against Altmer, Bosmer, and Dunmer. It will not, however, confer a damage bonus against Orsimer or Falmer. Bows *Angi's Bow – Received after completing Angi's Archery training at Angi's Camp. *Auriel's Bow – Exclusive to Dawnguard; obtained during the quest Touching the Sky. It causes 20 points of sun damage and does triple damage to undead. *Bow of the Hunt – Found in Clearspring Cave in last room. Deals 20 additional damage to animals. *Dravin's Bow – Quest item. *Firiniel's End – Found in the right corner of Castle Dour in Solitude during the Dark Brotherhood quest "Bound Until Death." *Froki's Bow – Found in Graywinter Watch on top of barrel during the Kyne's Sacred Trials quest. Does 10 points of stamina damage. *Gauldur Blackbow – Wielded by Sigdis Gauldurson in Geirmund's Hall during the Forbidden Legend quest. Absorbs a level-dependent amount of Magicka. *Nightingale Bow – Received towards the end of the Thieves Guild questline. Deals a level-dependent amount of frost and shock damage. *Zephyr – Exclusive to Dawnguard; can be obtained in the ruins of Arkngthamz during the quest Lost to the Ages. Fires 30% faster than a normal bow. *Glass Bow of the Stag Prince – Exclusive to Dragonborn; sold by Falas Selvayn. Grants the "Blessing of the Stag Prince". Staves *Aetherial Staff – Exclusive to Dawnguard; can be crafted at the Aetherium Forge. Summons a Dwarven Spider or Dwarven Sphere for 60 seconds. *Eye of Melka – Unique staff found in Four Skull Lookout's attached cave. Note: This location changes based on your level and whether or not you have cleared certain dungeons. Agree to assist Melka, the Hagraven you meet at the start, and she will reward you with this at the end. Causes a fiery explosion, damage is levelled to your character. *Gadnor's Staff of Charming – A unique staff that, despite its name, actually causes fury. Found on the body of Gadnor in Crystaldrift Cave. *Halldir's Staff – Unique staff found inside Halldir's Cairn, looted from Halldir himself. Pacify and Soul Trap effects. *Hevnoraak's Staff – Unique staff found inside Valthume, looted from Hevnoraak himself. Wall of Storms effect. *Sanguine Rose – Daedric artifact of Sanguine. Obtained at the end of the quest "A Night to Remember." Summons a Dremora Lord for 60 seconds. *Skull of Corruption – Daedric artifact of Vaermina. Possible reward from the quest Waking Nightmare. Deals additional damage if charged with dreams, which can be collected from sleeping NPCs. *Spider Control Rod – Located within the Dwemer Museum in Markarth. *Staff of Arcane Authority – Found on the shelves in the room right of the front bar in The Frozen Hearth in Winterhold *Staff of Hag's Wrath – Found upon completing the quest Repentance. Creates a wall of fire/ice/lightning (spawns at random with one of three effects). *Staff of Jyrik Gauldurson – Found at the end of the quest Under Saarthal, on the table near Jyrik Gauldurson. Deals shock damage. *Staff of Magnus – Wielded by the Dragon Priest Morokei, and necessary towards the end of the College of Winterhold questline. Absorbs Magicka then Health when target is out of Magicka. *Wabbajack – Daedric artifact of Sheogorath. Obtained during the quest The Mind of Madness. A blast from the Wabbajack will have an unpredictable effect. Food *Argonian Ale *Cliff Racer (Beverage) *Colovian Brandy *Double-Distilled Skooma *Dragon's Breath Mead *Velvet LeChance *White-Gold Tower (Beverage) Miscellaneous *Aetherium Crest *Aetherium Shard *Ancient Traveler's Skull *Aretino Family Heirloom *Attunement Sphere *Balbus' Fork *Blank Lexicon *Broken Azura's Star *Butterfly in a Jar *Bee in a Jar *Calcelmo's Stone Rubbing *Curious Silver Mold *Deathbrand Treasure Map *Dragonfly In A Jar *Dwarven Crossbow Schematic *Dwemer Exploding Fire Bolt Schematic *Dwemer Exploding Ice Bolt Schematic *Dwemer Exploding Shock Bolt Schematic *Enhanced Crossbow Schematic *Enhanced Dwarven Crossbow Schematic *Essence Extractor *Exquisite Sapphire *Finn's Lute *Focusing Crystal *Gildergreen Sapling *Glenmoril Witch Head *Haelga's Statue of Dibella *Imperial War Horn *Klimmek's Supplies *Lisbet's Dibella Statue *Mammoth Tusk Powder *Map of Dragon Burials *Mercer's Plans *Meridia's Beacon *Michaela's Flagon *Moth in a Jar *Nurelion's Mixture *Olava's Token *Opaque Vessel *Pelagius' Hip Bone *Pest Poison *Potema's Skull *Quill of Gemination *Reaper Gem Fragment *Rjorn's Drum *Roasted Ox Head *Roasted Ox Leg *Right Eye of the Falmer *Runed Lexicon *Sarek's Skull Key/Torsten's Skull Key *Satchel of Moon Sugar *Sealed Scroll *Sigil Stone *Silver Candlestick *Silver Hand Stratagem *Sinding's Skin *Sylgja's Satchel *The Dancer's Flute *Tolfdir's Alembic *Torc of Labyrinthian *Torchbug In A Jar *Torygg's War Horn *Verner's Satchel *Warped Soul Gem *Wedding Ring *Wylandriah's Ingot *Wylandriah's Soul Gem *Wylandriah's Spoon *Ysgramor's Soup Spoon * Category:Skyrim: Lists